fairy_tail_oc_rpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Theo Dyson
Theo Dyson (フォロー ダイソン) is a Sand Dragon Slayer, and a member of the Fairy Tail Guild. Appearance Sleeveless hoodie jacket, dark red t-shirt with black and white design on it, Black shorts, black shoes and headband or bandanna. Personality To Be Added History Not much is known about Theo’s past aside from the fact that he was raised by the Sand Dragon, Ramseus, who taught him his Sand Dragon Slayer Magic. Magic and Abilities Sand Dragon Slayer Magic Theo is an adept user of Dragon Slayer Magic, using the Sand Dragon Slayer Magic taught to him by Ramseus. Like all Dragon Slayers, Theo is able to eat his respective element, Sand, to restore his energy reserves. Theo also appears to have the ability to alter the texture of the sand he uses, either to make it harder and rougher or soft and smooth. *'Sand Dragon's Roar' Theo’s exclusive, sand-based variation of the Dragon's Roar. After gathering Magic Power into his mouth, he shapes it into a powerful tornado which he subsequently emits and sends towards his foes. Such tornado possesses immense force, being capable of generating powerful explosions and inflicting heavy blunt damage. *'Sand Dragon's Wing Attack' This Magic features Theo expelling a cyclone of sand from his arms to attack his surroundings. This Magic is a mimic of Natsu's Fire Dragon's Wing Attack and Wendy's Sky Dragon's Wing Attack. *'Sand Dragon's Razor Fang' Theo's hand becomes covered in flowing sand, with 3 claws protruding from his hand and he attacks his enemy and quickly swipes the claws as fast as he can. *'Sand Dragon's Stygian Hydra' Theo places his hands on the ground and summons forth multiple serpent-like pillars of sand that attack an enemy. He is capable of summoning up to 10 serpents at the same time, though each one requires more magical energy. *'Sand Dragon's Saharan Sphere' Theo raises his hand and shoots out a burst of sand at his enemy, if it connects it instantly traps the enemy in a giant sphere of sand. Theo then closes his hand, at which point, the sphere explodes. *'Sand Dragon's Oblivion Oasis' Theo clasps his hands together before bringing them apart, as a ball of sand forms. He then proceeds to shoot it at his target. This technique can be utilized with both hands(which is both more powerful and more dangerous). However he only uses this attack as an absolute last resort as it uses up almost twice as much magic power as his other spells combined as he hasn’t fully mastered this ability yet. *'Sand Dragon's Kalahari Storm' Sand begins to form and swirl around Theo's entire body before he raises a hand sending seemingly endless waves of sand at the intended target. This spell can also double as a shield from attacks but won't defend against all attacks. *'Sand Dragon's Mirage Wall' Theo raises his arms summoning wall of sand that is capable of blocking any attack from an enemy. Theo is also able to use this as an offensive magic, though it's not as strong as his other offensive spells. *'Sand Dragon's Osiris Blade' Theo creates a strong jagged edged sword made of hardened sand and uses it for close range attacks. Strengths *Determination Theo never wants to quit or give up, regardless of if a task is beyond the scope of his abilities. As such even when he's outmatched with an opponent he continues to fight until he is unable to move, let alone fight. *Clever Instincts Theo, having lived on the move for a while, has become clever enough to be able to use his surroundings to his advantage. Weaknesses *Antisocial Personality Having spent 7 years alone, Theo has become dependent on no one but himself and is extremely stubborn when someone offers him help or advice. This has caused him to shun people who try to aid him when things get difficult and lash out at those who, at least in his mind, show him up. *Fighting Inexperience Having never been in an actual life or death situation, Theo goes into fights with little to no strategy or planning, often going in headfirst and attempting to use brute force only. *Exhaustion/Overuse of Abilities Theo has a habit of using more of his abilities than what is necessary and tends to wear himself out much more quickly than other mages. Trivia *Theo has a near extreme fear of flying. This goes to the point where he’ll practically beg not to be carried into the air, or revert to a fetal position cowering in fear. **An example of which was when Carla and Wendy gave him a “lift” to the top of Nirvana's main body, after they landed, he was in a near catatonic state, quivering in fear to the point of rocking back and forth mumbling “happy place”. *Theo has an insatiable lust for cheeseburgers, boarding on obsession. Everytime he enters a new city, he instantly finds the nearest food stand or resturaunt and finds out if they make cheeseburgers. **It is also shown that Theo carries a notebook with him that has a list of places he’s been to that has served them along with a “rating system” of how much he liked them. *While nowhere near the level of Cana, Theo almost always has a drink nearby. This tends to range from anything from juice to soda to alcohol, though the later one is less often than the first two. **Also, Theo has attempted to beat Cana a couple times in drinking contests but has yet to come close to defeating her. Gallery Savage Sahara2.png Theo Dyson2.png Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Male